Surprise! It's Mexico!
by AnimeMangaWhatever123
Summary: When the nations follow the North America twins they find quite a surprise. Rated T to be safe. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! It's Mexico!

Chapter one: I'm too cool for my shirt.

France is singing "I'm too cool for my shirt". Magic walks in.

Magic:France!

I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did though. R and R.

It was another chaotic meeting,but America and Canada were strangely subdued. America was checking the clock every couple of minutes. "What is wrong with you guys?"said England. America jumped at his voice. "Nothing!"America said sounding nervous."The meeting is adjourned. The next one will be tomorrow at ten."Germany said sternly. "I'm following them."England announces. Every other nation agreed and they walked out to follow the twins.

They had only followed them a few yards when a dark figure dropped in front of America. England opened his mouth to yell but the America greeted the figure cheerfully.

Mexico pov

"Hey America. Meet you at the house. America nodded.

The dark figure walked off and the north America twins turned around. "We know you are there."America said. Sheepishly the other nations came out of their hiding spot."Who was that?"England said. By then they were by the twins house." Come inside."America said. They followed

the twins. "So who was that?"Japan said."Well we can't tell you unless they want us to."Canada said.

"No it's ok."came a voice from behind. Everyone but the twins jumped then turned around. Behind them was a cute girl. She looked like America and Canada except her jacket was black while her shirt and pants were red. Other that she had the same blond hair and violet eyes as America and Canada. "Hello."she said. "Who are you-aru."China stammered."I'm Mexico."she said.

Cliffie!

If you like this you should check out my partner mewsnowmoon!

Please do not be too mean!

Magic walks off muttering about getting even with France.

Surprise! It's Mexico!

Chapter one: I'm too cool for my shirt.

France is singing "I'm too cool for my shirt". Magic walks in.

Magic:France!

I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did though. R and R.

It was another chaotic meeting,but America and Canada were strangely subdued. America was checking the clock every couple of minutes. "What is wrong with you guys?"said England. America jumped at his voice. "Nothing!"America said sounding nervous."The meeting is adjourned. The next one will be tomorrow at ten."Germany said sternly. "I'm following them."England announces. Every other nation agreed and they walked out to follow the twins.

They had only followed them a few yards when a dark figure dropped in front of America. England opened his mouth to yell but the America greeted the figure cheerfully.

Mexico pov

"Hey America. Meet you at the house. America nodded.

The dark figure walked off and the north America twins turned around. "We know you are there."America said. Sheepishly the other nations came out of their hiding spot."Who was that?"England said. By then they were by the twins house." Come inside."America said. They followed

the twins. "So who was that?"Japan said."Well we can't tell you unless they want us to."Canada said.

"No it's ok."came a voice from behind. Everyone but the twins jumped then turned around. Behind them was a cute girl. She looked like America and Canada except her jacket was black while her shirt and pants were then that she had the same blond hair and blue eyes as America and Canada. "Hello."she said. "Who are you-aru."China stammered."I'm Mexico."she said.

Cliffie!

If you like this you should check out my partner mewsnowmoon!

Please do not be too mean!

Magic walks off muttering about getting even with France.


	2. Surprise!

Surprise! It's Mexico!

Chapter 2:Surprise!

Magic is chasing France around the room.

Magic: . .

China:Alright. Magic does not own Hetalia but she does own Mexico so R and R -aru.

"Wait. What!?"England. France was smiling a creepy pervert smile and Russia started quietly saying"Kol Kol Kol". "Yep. Mexico is actually our little sister."Canada said quietly. "So you are a new nation?"Italy said."Si."says Mexico."Wouldn't that mean she is also related to me?"Spain said."I guess that since she is a nation she could come to our meetings."England said."Yay!"America yelled. Mexico just smiled and shook her head at her older brother. "Fine. See you tomorrow."Mexico said.

Mexico POV

She sighed. It was nice to see her brothers again but she kept getting a feeling like someone was watching them... She shrugged it of. It was hopefully nothing. She wondered if she could bring her fox,Chi to the meeting.

It was the next day. Canada freaked out because he thought there was no maple syrup for pancakes until America found them behind some sodas. Which of course made America say he was the hero. Finally they were on their way to the meeting. The whole way there America kept talking about the "evil" axis. Mexico rolled her eyes. America didn't like anyone who was against him. Finally they got to the meeting. The guy who said his name was England walked up to her. "Hello. Nice to see you."he said. Chi took one look at him then bit him. Latching on to him. Mexico and the rest of the people had to stifle laughter as England shrieked to get the creature off of him. Finally Mexico took pity. "Chi." Mexico said. Chi let go and walked over to Mexico. Jumping into Mexico lap. England took his seat carefully watching Chi.

I'm sorry if this is to short. Which reminds me...CLIFFIE!?

Please R and R. Why does Mexico feel like someone watching her? Find out in later chapters. Magic walks over to the desk and started leafing through a notebook labeled "Revenge". Poor France.


	3. The perfect weapon

Surprise!

Italy: Anime is working so I will do the disclaimer. Anime does not own Hetalia. Sorry she changed her name. R & R.

Italy popped up in front of her causing her to jump." What's the matter? You haven't been talking much." "Oh sorry I was thinking."Mexico said."About what?"Italy said. "Nothing."Mexico said. "Time for this meeting to start!"Germany yelled. After a ton of blather and a few fist fights it was time to go home. "Remember a meeting is next week at eleven unless there are emergencies!"Germany yelled. Mexico got the feeling that she was being watched but when she looked she saw a shadow flick out of sight. On the long car ride home of course America started ranting about how he was the hero. Mexico just tuned him out for the rest of the ride. Finally they were home. Mexico made a beeline to her room to get something. She didn't normally carry it around but with the shadows and all... She decided she would feel a lot better with it. It was a round rubber ball that was a light green color. She gave it a few practice throws and nodded in satisfaction. The ball was a perfect weapon but didn't look like it. With it she could knock people out or stun them by throwing it or bouncing it. Though it would work as a regular ball and she could hurt someone with so.. She came down the stair only to be confronted by America. Mexico jumped in surprise.

Cliffie! Wooh!

Sorry this was a short chapter..

China: All she has been doing is muttering and laughing evilly. She scaring me.


	4. The 2ps are coming! The 2ps are coming!

Mexico

Mexico sighed in happiness. She had went to her house until the next meeting. Interrupting her thoughts her cellphone rang. She picked it up. Her faced creased into a frown. Looks like she was ending her vacation earlier then planned.

England's POV

He had told America not to mess with that spell. Cursing inwardly he turned around to face his 2p. "Looks like we are going to a meeting."England said.

"Oh joy!" 2p England said clapping his hands excitedly.

"I hope this will be over soon" England thought.

After a long time everyone but Mexico was there. The 2ps sat at a different table.

Italy turns to England. "What are we waiting for?"He said.

America agreed "Yeah. I'll never be able to beat someone up at this rate."America complained.

"No idea really. Maybe someone late." said England smirking.

Suddenly the doors opened and a cute girl walked in. She had a black jacket on with a red shirt and pants on. (You know the rest.) there was a fox sitting on her shoulder. Most of the 2ps thought the same thing."She is kinda cute.."seeing the 2ps the girl looked confused.

"que diablos?"She said.

"Who are you?"2p America said.

"I'm Mexico and this is Chi."Mexico indicated the fox. The fox hopped off her shoulder and.. bit England. England started yelling again."Why does this fox hate me!?"England yelled.

Stifling laughter Mexico replied."Maybe she ate your cooking."Mexico said.

The 2ps watched with interest until the situation was under control.

"So what do we do now~aru."China said.

Hahahaha short chappie so sorry. What will they do? Smiles evilly.

Germany: She does not own Hetalia. Please R&R.

Anime walks off muttering about the perfect revenge.

Que diablos: What the heck.


	5. Sprinklers Enough said

Anime walked in smirking evilly holding a grenade. Tossing it she walked out of the room. The smoke from the grenade made the letters "Anime does not own Hetalia. R&R."

As soon as China said that it all dissolved into chaos. Even the 2ps were fighting. 2p England looked on unhappily. Why were they all fighting? A voice from behind him made him jump.

"Don't worry they always fight at meetings."? said. Turning around he saw the girl from earlier smiling at him.

"Hello."2p England said.

"Hi. I'm Mexico, America's little sister."Mexico said.

"So they always fight like this?"2p England said looking uncertain.

"Yep. Though not for long."Mexico said smirking evilly. Handing him an umbrella she held up a remote. "I rigged the sprinklers."Mexico said still smirking.

2p England smiled back and opened his umbrella. Mexico already had hers ready of course.

She pushed a button on the remote and immediantly the sprinklers turned on. They shut off just as everyone stopped fighting.

"What the heck Mexico?!"1pAmerica yelled

Mexico shrugged. "You were effectively starting world war three. It was better then electrifying the floor."Mexico said non chantly giving her "so what" smile.

2p England had to admit this girl had guts.

Everyone sat down again. The 2ps looked like they were liking the chaos waaaayyy too much.

"So who exactly are you guys~aru?"1p China said asking the question that was on everyone minds.

Ignoring the question 2p Italy turned to Mexico. "You could electrify the floor?"2p Italy said interested.

"Si but I had a feeling the sprinklers would be funnier."Mexico said smirking.

"Okay back to the topic! Who are you dudes?"1p America yelled feeling protective of his little sister.

"We are your 2p selves."The 2ps said.

Before anyone could say anything Mexico turned to 1p England."What did you do this time?!"Mexico said with her "tell me or I will kill you smile" on.

" I tried this spell I found in my book."1p England said moving away from the very irritated Mexico.

"Well its over and done with!"2p England chirped before Mexico had a chance to punch 1p England lights out.

2p Italy pulled out a knife. "So what do we do now."2p Italy said flipping it.

"Ahhhh!Doitsu Doitsu!"1p Italy screamed clinging to a blond haired guy who the 2ps assumed was 1p Germany.

2p Italy raised an eyebrow. "It's just a knife."2p Italy said.

Mexico looked up from trying to calm the hysterical Italian. "Yeah Italy is a bit of a coward so.."Mexico said. Chi hopped up on Mexico shoulder. "Chi where have you been?"Mexico said. Chi chirped a reply.

"kol kol kol."1p Russia said obviously enjoying this.

"Be quiet commie!"America yelled irritated they were not listening to the "hero".

2p Russia glared at him while 1p Russia had a creepy smile on.

"You can speak Spanish."2p Spain said looking at Mexico.

"Yep. Also hamburger."Mexico said.

"Hamburger?"The 2ps said confused.

"America's language."Mexico said pointing at 1p America who was munching on a hamburger.

"Hamburgers are awesome!"America cheered.

"Oh."the 2ps said.

"I wonder if I actually did electrify the floors."Mexico mutters pulling out the remote.

Hahahahah. I hope she did electrify the floors that would be hilarious. I own my OC Mexico and Chi. I do not own hamburgers (sadly?). "Gasp?!"America said.


	6. Hockey Rage

Hockey Rage

Anime was punching 2p Canada.

Anime: I'm not a "little girl"!

2p Canada: Ow!

2p Italy rolled his eyes.

2p Italy: Anime does not own Hetalia. R&R.

Finally the meeting was over with the agreement that the 2ps stayed with their 1ps. Though Mexico knew Germany would probably stay at Italy's house just in case. Mexico sighed. Already America was in a fight with his 2p on who was awesomer. "This is not going to be fun"Mexico thought.

Finally they were home. America stepped inside and immediately was given a small shock, just enough to be annoying.

"What the heck!?"America yelled. Turning around he saw that Mexico was holding a remote. "It turns out I electrified the floor of our house."Mexico said looking happy. Canada sighed then ran across the floor fast enough that Mexico couldn't shock him. 2p America and 2p Canada quickly followed his example ,running across. America sighed then dove to the other side. Mexico shrugged then walked across. America and his 2p walked into the basement resolving to end their argument with video games.

Canada walked to his room. Mexico barely had time to move when he shot out of it seconds later. "America! Did you take my hockey puck?!"Canada yelled running into the basement."Oh! You mean this?"America said holding up a hockey puck. "Yes give it back!"Canada yelled. "No!"America said laughing forgetting one very important thing... Hockey rage mode. Canada shot at him and starting beating him up. A minute later 2p Canada and 2p America watched open mouthed as Canada walked away happily holding his hockey puck from a very bruised America. "Wow.."2p Canada said. Mexico finally looked up from where she was sitting.

"That is why you never mess with Canada's hockey things. He will beat you up pretty nasty."Mexico said.

"Okay.."2p America said his hand inching toward his baseball bat covered in nails. Then remembering America walked with his 2p to the basement. Canada and his 2p walked off to the ice rink that was around the corner. Mexico sighed then sat down to watch a t.v. Show that was on.

Hehe. What will happen next?! Read to find out.?

Sorry I'm writing these on my iPod so what is short chapter to you is long to me.?


End file.
